


Every Game You Play

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has Jaejoong pinned face down on the bed; Yoochun watches greedily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Game You Play

**Author's Note:**

> for and beta'd by [kenaressa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenaressa) who loves sneaky changmin as much as i do. ♥

Yoochun likes to sit out on the balcony that runs outside the two adjacent bedrooms to enjoy the peace and quiet they so rarely get. At least, that's what he'll tell Junsu if he would stop yelling at the PS3 long enough to ask. He supposes it's a good thing Junsu's been stuck on the same level for the third day in a row; it means Jaejoong and Changmin can keep pretending that the others don't know exactly what's going on with the two of them.

At least he hasn't had to deal with Junsu rocking side to side with his fingers stuck in his ears and eyes shut sing-songing "Lalalala I can't hear you~"

Yoochun, on the other hand, is fascinated now that he's finally figured out what exactly _is_ going on. At first he'd thought the Soul Fighter couple was just being their usual one-touch-happy selves, but then he discovered the corner out on the balcony that let him see right into the other room.

Changmin has Jaejoong pinned face down on the bed, one hand pressing his arm into the sheets, the other almost reverently splayed out across Jaejoong's inked back, nearly covering the letters. Yoochun watches greedily, drinking in the muffled sounds Jaejoong makes every time Changmin thrusts into him, following the smooth lines of muscle with his eyes. He sees Changmin shift and hears Jaejoong cry out sharply for a short second before Changmin slides his hand up into Jaejoong's sweat-damp hair and yanks back. Jaejoong arches and gasps before Changmin's other hand comes down over his mouth.

Straining to hear, Yoochun barely catches Changmin's words; by the time his brain has caught up enough to actually process them he realizes Changmin is staring straight at him, challenge clear in his gaze.

"Careful, Joongie, wouldn't want anyone to hear you and come in..."

Yoochun's eyes go wide, wide enough to catch the flutter of Jaejoong's lashes and shudder that runs down his spine. The only thought running through his head is that Changmin can't possibly mean... Oh god he _does_.

With a sharp bite on his own lip, Yoochun considers, torn between not wanting to intrude and desperately wanting to intrude. His traitorous body very much agrees with the latter plan but the tiny shred of _propriety_ he clings to ( _shut up_ , his body tells propriety, _you're watching the maknae fuck your best friend from a goddamn patio_ ) makes him hesitate. He takes too long though and Changmin's always been impatient (except when he's not) and makes his decision for him by turning his attention completely back to Jaejoong after one last heated glare at Yoochun.

The door to Yoochun's room slams open and a bouncing Junsu bursts through, grinning ear to ear. 

"Chunnie-ah! I beat it! Finally!"

Yoochun scrambles back inside his own room, cursing himself for wearing those damn tight jeans and praying Junsu doesn't notice that they're far tighter now than they were an hour ago.

"Really?" Yoochun gives him a weak grin, half his mind still next-door. "Or did you google the cheat codes again?"

"Yah, Chunnie! I'm not a cheater like Changmin." Junsu hits hard when he's been offended. The mention of Changmin's name isn't really helping Yoochun's state of mind so he slings an arm over Junsu shoulder and drags him out of the room.

"Right, right, I forgot. Here, I'll make it up to you by letting you help me with a new project."

Junsu just laughs and follows Yoochun to their workroom and doesn't ask why he's nearly tense enough to snap.

\+ + +

Hours later, Yoochun's feeling better if not completely back to normal, time spent with Junsu bringing him back to a less crazy state of mind. They eventually emerge for dinner, Junsu bouncing off to the kitchen to see what Jaejoong's made and Yoochun turns towards the bathroom to go wash up.

He's not expecting to be met at the door by a still damp Changmin with a towel slung low on his hips.

Taking a step backwards, Yoochun gulps and looks everywhere but Changmin's face- the water beading on the short strands of his hair, the fogged mirror behind him, the shirt Jaejoong had been wearing that morning in a pile on the floor, the way the towel is lower on his left hip than his right, _anything_ that means he doesn't have to meet Changmin's eyes. It works until Changmin draws his fingertips under Yoochun's jaw and forces his face upwards.

Smug is a good look for Changmin. A little _too_ good, Yoochun's cock reminds him. Taking a shaky breath, Yoochun shoves Changmin backwards and tries to push past him into the bathroom.

"I'm not playing this game with you."

Okay, maybe going _into_ the bathroom was a bad idea. Especially when he hears the door slam shut and finds himself pinned against the back of it with Changmin standing over him, trapping his wrist next to the clothes rack.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think, _hyung_?"

Sometimes Yoochun really despises that word. Usually when Changmin's the one saying it.

"What, exactly, are you trying to accomplish here?" he hisses, glaring.

Changmin just leans in closer, not put off in the slightest by Yoochun's posturing. Yoochun feels about as exposed as he's ever felt, never mind that he's wearing about four times as much as Changmin at the moment.

"Do you think I'm blind? Do you think I don't know that the reason you were the first to catch on to me and Jaejoong is because you're always watching him? You're not _nearly_ as sneaky as you think you are."

"Oh, and you are?"

"Yes. Also? I don't think he's the only one you're looking at."

Yoochun never gets the chance to deny or confirm anything by the time Changmin's kissing him. _Kissing_ him. Kissing _him_. He tries not to respond, he really does, but trying to resist Changmin is kind of like trying to resist gravity; you can try, but you'll most likely end up on your ass. When his free hand grabs Changmin's shoulder to pull him closer instead of shoving him away totally of its own accord, Yoochun gives in.

Changmin kisses the same way he sings- focused, confident, and with wandering hands. He goes straight for Yoochun's skin, fingers sneaking under his t-shirt to press into the inked skin low on his back and Yoochun wonders if it's a coincidence when he remembers the way Changmin seemed so fascinated by Jaejoong's tattoo earlier. Probably not.

With a sharp tug, Changmin pulls Yoochun closer, releasing his other hand to slide it up the column of Yoochun's neck. A groan makes its way between Yoochun's lips and he gives as good as he gets, dragging Changmin's lower lip between his teeth and draping an arm over his shoulder.

"Ah—" 

Suddenly there's a banging on the door at Yoochun's back and Jaejoong yells, "Hurry your ass up if you want food," making Yoochun's heart leap into his throat, working double time. 

Changmin's hand covers his mouth and he grinds his hips into Yoochun's just before he answers, "I'll be right out, hyung," all innocence. His other hand slides back around to pop open the button of Yoochun's jeans and tug the fly down, making Yoochun whimper and squirm when he curls long fingers around his cock and gives it a slow stroke.

Two seconds later, Yoochun's being dragged into the middle of the bathroom.

Three seconds later, he's blinking at Changmin as he slips out the door with a smirk and a wave.

Four seconds later it all catches up to him and he bangs a fist on the door in frustration.

If he spends a few extra minutes in the bathroom before joining the others for dinner, he doesn't _think_ anyone will mention it.

\+ + +

Yunho corners him during a rehearsal break the next day.

"Did you and Changmin get into a fight or something?" he asks, eyes full of worried concern, "You haven't said a word to each other since yesterday."

Yoochun can't bring himself to lie, not completely.

"It wasn't... exactly a fight."

He glances at Changmin across the room where he's playing some hand slap game with Jaejoong and his expression darkens.

"Oh..."

"Eloquent as ever, leader-sshi," Yoochun says with a wry smile.

"I just...," Yunho trails off.

"I know, you worry. But you can't fix everything."

"I can try."

That gets a real smile out of Yoochun.

"That I definitely know. But don't worry too much, we'll... Something. I have no idea what yet, but... something. I promise."

Yunho raises an eyebrow but doesn't push, for which Yoochun's incredibly grateful.

"Well, if you _do_ want to talk..." 

"I know where to find you."

\+ + +

The next time he catches them, Jaejoong's blindfolded and Yunho and Junsu won't be home until the next morning.

Yoochun knows he's fucked.

The door to the other room is pushed to but not actually latched, making Yoochun wonder how far in advance Changmin has been planning this. Changmin's not going to take 'no' for an answer this time around and Yoochun doesn't want to say it, either, even though the whole situation is so many kinds of wrong.

Jaejoong sprawled out naked on the dark sheets with a piece of satin covering his eyes, red red lips swollen and wet makes Yoochun kind of like wrong a lot.

He takes his first step into the room, silent, just as Changmin's pushing into Jaejoong. Sits on Yunho's bed and tries not to think about what would (will) happen if (when) Yunho finds out. The way Jaejoong wraps a leg around Changmin's waist and pulls him deeper makes for a welcome distraction. At least, it does until he notices that Changmin's looking him up and down while he mouths Jaejoong's collarbone.

Yoochun's cock jumps at the attention, the thin pajama pants he's wearing not doing much in the way of hiding his obvious interest. _In for a penny…_ he figures and gulps, eyes on Changmin's as he slides a hand under the waistband and wraps it around himself. Changmin slows down and it takes him a minute to realize that Changmin's matching his speed. The cocky bastard.

A whine from Jaejoong makes Yoochun falter and struggle to keep himself quiet. Changmin bends to whisper something in Jaejoong's ear, lips barely brushing along the shell. Yoochun starts when Jaejoong seems to reluctantly unfold his legs from around Changmin and then nearly chokes when Changmin guides Jaejoong to kneel up on the bed, unknowingly facing Yoochun, and kneels behind him. One of his arms comes up around Jaejoong's chest, his thumb brushing over a nipple making Jaejoong shudder and call Changmin a fucking tease in that same breathy voice Yoochun remembers from the first night.

Changmin thrusts back inside him without any more pretense and Jaejoong curses out loud, head falling back against Changmin's shoulder. Sitting up and pushing his pants off down to the floor in a move that surprises both himself and Changmin, Yoochun bites his lip and continues where he left off, twisting his hand over the head of his cock and drinking in the sight before him.

Jaejoong's more vocal when he thinks no one's home and Changmin seems to know every button to press to keep him incoherent. Before too long the arm around him is doing more to keep him upright than to tease him. Changmin eyes Yoochun over Jaejoong and mouths two words that make Yoochun's eyes go wider than they have all night.

_Come. Here._

With a confused shake of his head, Yoochun starts to retreat but one look from Changmin stops him. He slides off the bed and takes a step towards them, hoping like hell that Changmin's infuriating tendency to always be right will carry over to this as well.

Yoochun rests one knee on the bed, close enough that Changmin can reach out to touch his face and nudge him downwards. His lips are wrapped around Jaejoong's cock before Jaejoong can even register that there's another person on the bed. The shudder and accompanying incoherent cry that comes with it has Yoochun about to come already. Changmin's arms are tight around Jaejoong holding him in place, arms trapped at his sides, as he thrusts into him hard, forcing him further into Yoochun's waiting mouth and there's no way any of them are going to last much longer at this rate.

Changmin bites into the tender skin at the base of Jaejoong's neck and he's gone, spilling over Yoochun's tongue and falling apart against Changmin. Yoochun surges upwards and kisses him hard, teeth clashing, lips still sticky but he doesn't care. Jaejoong kisses back just as hard, taking over Yoochun's mouth and blinking his eyes open when he feels the blindfold slip off his face.

"Yoochun," he whispers, voice low and pure want.

That's it, Yoochun's gone, coming between his and Jaejoong's bellies, forehead pressed against his and a jumbled mixture of both of their names on his lips. Changmin follows a second later; Yoochun knows he'll never ever forget what he looks like in that moment.

\+ + +

Jaejoong wakes up in the middle of the night to an unsurprisingly awake Yoochun.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Yoochun whispers back, then pauses.

"Jae…"

"Hm?"

"Did… Did you know about. That. Changmin…"

The smirk curling Jaejoong's lips is far too close to a certain maknae's for Yoochun's comfort.

"Did I know what he was going to catch you being a pervy voyeur, seduce you, and drag you into bed with us?"

"…I wouldn't say it like _that_."

Jaejoong just laughs at how Yoochun's cheeks turn pink, barely visible in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Honestly, no."

Yoochun's surprise is obvious and Jaejoong reaches across Changmin to kiss it away, sweet in a way that Yoochun hasn't gotten to experience yet.

"But I'm glad he did."

There's a disgruntled noise from the pile of blankets between them.

"Yes, yes, I'm a genius. But oh my god, if you two are going to be girls about this, go do it somewhere else so I can actually sleep."

Changmin really should have seen the pillows to his head coming.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/7787.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/2560.html)  
> 


End file.
